A little big difference
by Little Waterboiler
Summary: But even with these few changes Emma knew who he was. And together with the tears it broke out of her: "Jack!" What if Emma would have been there when Jack was reborn?
1. Jack, I m scared

**Hi you guys!  
**

 **First story first try and first some important points:**

 **1\. English is not my mother tongue, so please if there are mistakes don´t be angry.**

 **2\. I don´t own `Rise of the Guardians´!**

 **3\. Read and review!**

 **4\. Enjoy!**

 **Read you**

 **Litle Waterboiler**

 _ **Jack, I´m scared**_

"Go, get fresh water." That was her exercise. It really should have been easy. But it wasn´t.

Emma bited her lower lip while she lifted the heavy bucket up the hill. Why did they move the house again? Because their father had died last winter. And this winter...

"No! Don´t think about it!" Emma told herself. The eight-year-old stobbed herself from crying again. Her hands hurt. The bucket was too heavy fo her small hands but she didn´t stop. Jack wouldn´t have stopped either. And again there were the tears.

Emma had cried a lot since yesterday. But tears wouldn´t bring her brother back. She needed to continue, for herself and for her mother. Other way they would die. And her beloved brother wouldn´t have wanted that.

Emma held the bucket in the little river and let it be filled with the clear, ice cold water. Water in which...

She bited her upper lip until it started to bleed. "I need to stop thinking about it" she told herself again. The red liquid tasted salty but she didn´t stop. She hated herself for what has happend, but she couldn´t change the past.

Frustrated Emma kicked the waterbucket and –what happend of course- it fell down and rolled down the hill. "No!" Emma cursed and ran after it. "Stay here, come back!" she yelled but the bucket didn´t listen to her.

Finally they were down the hill and both –bucket and girl- stopped. In front of them there was a frozen lake. THE frozen lake Emmas brother drowned in just yesterday. The moon was clear to see reflected from the ice.

Why am I here again? Emma cried silently to herself, tears coming up in her chocolate-brown eyes. Why Jack?

This was not fair! Jack never did do anything wrong! He aways made her and the other kids smile. If Emma learned anything in her short life than it wasthat fate is cruel.

The full moon shone down on the little girl who sat sobbing on the edge of the lake.

"Jack, I´m scared. I don´t know what we should do" she wispered. "I´m lost. I know we will die, me and Momma. Why did you have to leave us alone. Jack, please...Jack, I´m scared." The last pat was only heard by herself. It was a silent cry for help, just like yesterday.

Emma was strong, yes, but not strong enough. She was only a little girl.

An now she was all alone.

" _Jack, I´m scared."_

" _I know, I know. But you are not going to fall in. Would I ever trick you?"_

" _Yes, you always play tricks!"_

" _But not this time, I promise. You have to believe in me."_

"I do believe in you, Jack" the little girl wispered. "I always will. But plese come back. I believe in you, Jack..."

Emma stopped because suddenly there was a big loud _CRACK_.


	2. Fate is cruel

**Hi you guys!  
**

 **And here is the second chapter!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Oh...and I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians. If I would you can bet I wouldn´t be here!**

 **Read you**

 **Little Waterboiler**

 _ **Fate is cruel**_

Emma told herself she would be safe over and over again. She tried really hard not to freak out when the ice in front of her did the scary familiar loud. In the middle of the lake the ice broke from inside. The little girl was orced to stay, too terrified to move. So she stayed.

Emma sat on the edge of the lake and watched how suddenly a very familiar body broke through the ice and was lifted up into the sky. The best part about that was, that the boy was alive. He had hair hich was as white as snow and eyes as blue as ice.

But even with these few changes Emma knew who he was. And together with the tears it broke out of her: "Jack!"

The boy, who was back on the repared ice, turned around to look at her. Emma smiled and laughed and waved with both her hands. The impossible was true! Her brother was back! He was alive! "Jack!" she laughed again, her eyes sparkeling like diamonds.

The boy went over to her and he smiled, too: "Hey, little one. Who are you?"

Emma could hear her heart shadder in one thousand pieces: "That is a joke, Jack, isn`t it? It´s just a mean joke. That`s not very funny, Jack." "I´m sorry to say, but I don´t know you. Well...to say the trueth right now I don´t remember anything. The first thing I remember is the darkness and the light of the moon. And its voice telling me my name: Jack Frost. And after that there is only you." Fate is cruel. Jack is back. Jack is alive.

But he doesn´t remember.

"You really don´t remember?" Emma asked. Jack Frost nodded. Fate is cruel.

But Emma got her brother back! So she can work with that. "The moon told you wrong" she told him. "Your name is Jackson Overland, but everyone calls you Jack. You are my big brother, Jack! I´m Emma Overland and please, Jack, please: You have to rememer! Mother will be so happy!" And before he could ay anything more, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the direction of the town.

In the silvern moonlight was a curfed stick left on the frozen surface.

Emma ran through the town laughing like insane, Jack always behind her. She ran until she was stopped by James Benett, a fifteen-year-old boy and the best friend of Jackson Overland. "James! You won´t believe what has happened!" Emma smiled. James pressed his lips together and shook his head: "Really, I can´t believe what has happened. How can you NOW be happy again, when your brother has drowned just yesterday? I thought you would love him."

Emmas smile fell faster than you ould have said "Frost". Jack winced at that statement: Even if he could not remember that little girl, these words must have hurt her.

"I did love him", she finally spoke up. "And I still do! He stands right behind me, are you blind?!" James bited his lip, pressed his eyes together and stepped behind Emma.

And straight through Jack. Fate really is cruel.


	3. But

**Hi you guys!  
**

 **And again it´s me!**

 **And again I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians!**

 **And again read and enjoy and review!**

 **Read you**

 **Little Waterboiler**

 _ **But**_

Jack gasped, his hands flying to his chest. He was solid, wasn´t he? He was real, wasn´t he? "Jack!" cried Emma out and ran to the white haired teen. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jack took her hand, feeling solid again and smiled weak: "I´m okay, Emma. I´m okay."

Emma turned around facing James, a furious exspression on her small face: "How could you?! I can´t BELIEVE what you just did! You simply ran through my brother!" James blinked confused: "But..." Emma ignored him: "Come on, Jack. Let´s go home. I don´t see the point why I should talk to someone, who calls himself your friend, and walks through you."

The siblings left, leaving a realy confused James behind. She really does think he´s here. Maybe if I...Oh my...! When James allowed himself to be open-mindet for only a second, he got a glimbse of the white-haired teen. The next second he was gone again.

James shook his head and blinked a few times trying to forget the jut seen picture. Oh my, now I´m starting to see things, too. I really start to think that mother was right. I really do need more sleep. With that he went home.

Emma pulled her brother until they reached their house. Their mother stood in front of it, her exspression not readable: "Emma, thanks to the lord, you are alright! You worried me! You were so long away. What happened and where is the bucket?" Oops Emma thought. The bucket still laid down the hill. "I guess I forgot" Emma answered blushing with shame.

Her mother hugged her and asked: "What did you do then? I simply told you to get water." "Don´t worry, Momma." The little girl smiled: "I talked to James AND..." Her smile got even bigger. "...I brought Jack back!"

Her mothers face went dark, tears started to flow: "I know, honey. I miss him, too. But your brother won´t come back. He is in heaven. He can´t come home with you." "But..." Emma started but her mother cut her off: "No BUTs, Emma. And now go and get water."

Emma shook her head angry and ran away. "Emma, wait up!" Jack yelled and ran after her.

Emmas mother felt sorry for her daughter, after all she was the one to love Jack the most. And now she did upset her. In such a situation would have Jack ran after her and made her smile again, but now...

She thought she heard his shoutings. Maybe...no. This little thought, this tiniest part of hope would only hurt her even more.


	4. Crazy

**Hello again!**

 **Jup, I´m still alive and keep writing.**

 **Thank you bluefrosty27 for your review!**

 **So now go and enjoy the chapter. And don´t forget to review!**

 **Read you**

 **Little Waterboiler**

 _ **Crazy**_

When Emma finally stopped, she stod in front of the lake. Jack stopped next to her and smiled sad: "Are you okay?" "No", Emma said sobbing. "She doesn´t see you. No one does. Why? Am I crazy?" Jack shok his head: "Oh no, no, no, no. You´re not crazy. I´m right here. And I can tell you that I´m not part of your imagination." He knelt down and wiped her tears away: "But now do me a favour and smile again. It´s really sad to see you crying." "But..." the little girl started but she was forced to stop when asnowball was smacked into her face. "Jack!" she yelled happy and angry at the same time. "No BUTs young lady", he teased. "And now let´s have some fun." Emma couldn´t help herself: while she whipped the snow out of her face she laughed: "Okay Jack, you´re on!"

The siblings had an epic snowballbattle until two girls came running down to the lake. The first girl had long blonde hair – she was the little sister of James – the other had short, curly black hair and had a twin called Marc.

"Ah, Emma there you are", the blone said. The black haired said: "James told us tha you seem to go crazy and we should give you some company." She shrugged and then smiled: "But as I see you got one already." "You can see him, Mary?" asked Emma. Mary skratched the back of her head: "Well, not quite...But I can see snowballs being thrown by noone."

"That´s creepy", the blonde said. "It´s like playing with a ghost." "Jack is no ghost, Rosie", Emma said. "He is solid...at least to me." Rosie stared at her: "Your brother...?!" Her eyes went big with fear ad she shok her head violently: "Okay that´s it! I´m out. I´m not playing with a ghost. It´s like you want me to sell my soul to Satan!" "He´s no ghost!" Emma told her again now angry. Rosie shok her head again and walked away: "Now I know it. You´ve gone insane. I won´t play with someone insane!" "And I won´t call someone my friend who calls me crazy!" Emma yelled angrily after her.

Then she turned around to face Mary: "You can go, too, you know." Jack stepped forward "Emma..." but she interubbed him: "I don´t care if you call me crazy. I don´t care if you leave me alone, Mary. I got my brother back and that´s all I need." Mary shok her head: "I´m not like Rosie and you should know that. I wouldn´t even go away if you would want me to play with the devil in person. I´m not scared of ghosts. I´m your friend. And I won´t leave. Because I do believe you."

The black-haired girl closed her eyes: "I do believe your brother is back."

And when she opened her eyes again she jumped back with a surprised cry. Her eyes went big and they jumped between Emma and Jack back and forth.

"I can see him!" Mary laughed. Emmas eyes went big with surprise: "You can?" Mary nodded. "And can you hear me?" Jack added. Mary laughed: "Yes!" Jack made a salto: "She hears me! She sees me!" And Emma went and hugged her friend, while crying tears of joy: "Oh thank you! I didn´t imagine!" Mary hugged her back: "Yeah, that´s amazing. Your brother is alive. He is white-haired – but back and alive!" And with that Jack hugged them both. "And ice-cold" Emma added smiling before she sneezed.

 **It´s cute, isn´t it?**

 **Oh and before I forget it, the next chapter is already ready.**

 **5 Reviews and you get it - so don´t forget to review!**


	5. Believe

_Hi you guys!  
_

 _You made the 5th review and here is the next chapter. ;-D_

 _Reviews:_

sparklehannah: Glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter, too.

Someone: *gives Rosie a kick in the butt* Are you happy? And thanks for your review!

Chip: Thank you!

 _Enjoy and review!_

 ** _Believe_**

And after that they played. They build snowmen, they had snowballfights and they rode sleights. It was fun and no one doupted tat Jack really was there.

But the question was howcould Mary see Jack? She wasn´t his sister and she was surely not crazy. That was what Emma silently wondered. Suddenly she remembered:

 _"_ _I do believe in you, Jack."_

 _"_ _I can´t believe what has happened."_

 _"_ _I do believe your brother is back."_

 **BELIEVE!** It was always believe! When he was seen, when he was not seen. It was always finally found out what has happened, what was needed to happen.

But then there was a tree.

Emma was forced out of her thoughts whn suddenly there was a tree. Her sleight hit the tree and Emme hit face-first the tree. "Emma!" Jack shouted and he and Mary ran to her. "Are you alright?" Emma tasted blood and spit it out – together with a tooth. She blinked few times and smiled then: "Jack, calm down. It´s just a tooth." Jack hugged her, gad that nothing too bad had happened. Mary looked at the tooth and smiled: "Wow, Emma, you´re lucky. Tonight will the Toothfairy visit you!" "The Toothfairy?" asked Jack. Mary shok her head: "Great, just great. Now you´ve forgotten that, too. You should tell him, Emma." "Sure" said Emma. Then she picked up her tooth and put it into the pocket of her coat.

And then they played until he sky went dark. They started walking home until Emma suddenly stopped: "The bucket!" And with that she ran down the hill again. Jack watched her run and turned to Mary: "Is she always like that?" "She sure is" answered Mary.

Emma came back and had the heavy waterbucket with her. Jack eyes went big: "What do you think you are doing?" With that he took the bucket from her. "Sorry, but what should I have done else?" Emma nearly hissed. It was almost a so known situation that she couldn´t have done else. Jacks eyes went wide with confusion and hurt, he did just wanted to help her! But then she remembered he couldn´t remember. The always known little fight over the bucket wasn´t normal anymore. "Sorry" Emma apologized. "I should never..." "It´s okay" he cut her off. "But you can hurt yourself with that. If you´re in such a situation you can always come to me, I´ll be there to help you." Emmas eyes started to water again. Yesterday she thought and all the other days you weren´t here. But she kept silent.

Soon Mary said goodbye to them and they went seperated ways. The silence kept going on until they reached the doorstep of their house. Finally Emma spoke up: "You do know Momma can´t see you." "I guess...but it´s okay. You can see me" Jack answered. Emma shok her head: "No, it´s not. She is our mother, she has to believe in you." "Believe?" asked Jack. "Yes, that´s what must happen to see, to hear, to touch you" Emma explained. Jack nodded.

"But I´m still not completely sure if I am your brother. I mean, it would hurt your mother if..." Jack tried to argue but Emma cut him off: "Yes you are." "Alright, we can try tomorrow" Jack sighed, still not completely sure. Emma nodded and opened the door but Jack stopped her: "And Emma...Thank you for figuring out what must happen." Emma smiled now widely: "It was an ofcourse, Jack." Jack smiled, too, and then the siblings stepped together inside.

 _Don´t forget to review!_


	6. How to catch a Toothfairy

_Can you believe it? Is it an update?  
_

 ** _How to catch a Toothfairy_**

"...and when you wake up, you´ll find money under your pillow!" ended Emma her explanations about the Guardians. Jack still seemed to be a little confused, but most of the story he did understand. He nodded and asked then: "Do you think I might see her?" Emma shrugged: "Well, I´m not quite sure if she´ll allow you to see her, but maybe you will." Then she smiled brightly and gave her brother some bread she took secretly in her room with her. Well, to be exact it was hers and Jacks room, but her mother sill didn´t know Jack was back and alive. "Here, eat that, you must be hungry" she smiled, but Jack shook his head: "Well, to say the trueth I´m not hungry. You can keep it, I don´t need anything." Emma shook her head: "Jack, you have to eat something! I don´t want you to starve, because I just got you back." When Jack saw her pleading puppy-dog-eyes, he gave in. "Fine" he sighed and Emma hugged him happily. While he ate the bread Emma told him from the adventures they once lived through and the storys he told her. Sometimes Jack looked a little sceptical: He should have done all of that? But in the end he mostly accepted it. He really would have been lucky to have such an adorable little sister, and how he wished he could remember her! But without his memories there would always be some doupt and how he hated to doupt her!

Finally it was time to sleep and Emma showed him the bed of the other side of the room, still smiling. But then her smile was stopped by a frown: "You´ll still be there when I wake up tomorrow, won´t you? Because if you´ll go away again while I sleep I won´t sleep ever again at all?" Jack sighted and ruffeled her brown hair affectional: "Don´t worry, little snowflake. I promise I´ll still be there in the morning."

Contented with the answer, she put her tooth under her pillow and drifted in a deep sleep with a smile on her face. Then suddenly something golden came through the window only to stop over her head. Emma had told him enough about the Sandman for him to know that it would do her no harm. Amazed Jack watched how the golden sand started to form into a happy scene of the siblings in front of his eyes. Now he even more wished to remember her!

But when he looked up he saw a small hummingbird-like fairy who stared in horror at him. Then she started hystarically to twirp when she found out that he could see her. Fastly to quiet her Jack caught her and went into the corridor, where he let her roam free again, throwing her into an instant twirping fit. Only the whisper-yelled, anoyed "Shut up, or you´ll wake the whole house" managed to calm the fairy enough to make her listen.

"I´m sorry, Tooth-Fairy, that we had such a bad start, but I wanted to talk to you" Jack started, only to be interrupted by the small Fairy. She gestured to herself and shook her head repeatly, making Jack raise an eyebrow: "You´re not the Tooth-Fairy? Then what are you?" She quickly continued gesturing, meanwhile Jack tried to figure out what she was trying to say: "You´re a Toothfairy?" When the hummingbirdlike being nodded, he continued in his assumings: "You´re one of the Tooth-Fairys helpers?" The fairy nodded, quite contend for explaining that important information. Jack smiled softly: "Good to know that, Baby Tooth. But the reason why I wanted to talk to you is that you can deliver a message to the Tooth-Fairy, right?" The newly dubbed Baby Tooth nodded, giving the boy the go-on-gesture. "I wanted to thank her...and the other Guardians for being there for the kids when help is needed the most. Emma here is going through a really tough time. She just lost her older brother and the only thing that seems to keep her going is her unconditional faith in these spirits. So I would like to thank them for just being there, helping kids like Emma with their mere existence." Baby Tooths eyes widened with that statement and then she nodded, clearly sure to deliver the message. Jack grinned, glad to have that sorted out, and then stared shocked at the small fairy who spontaniouly decided to faint at the sight of the whitest and most sparkling teeth she ever saw.

Only an hour later she finally managed to pull herself together and get Emmas tooth, leaving behind a coin and a smiling Spirit of Winter.

 _Okay, really sorry for letting you guys hang for so long, but hey! I continued it after all (It just was a little longer til I did)_

 _So now reviews:_

Willow Lark: Yeah, I know it is sweet. I really love their brother-sister bonding, that´s why I´m writing the story.

Korrie Chan: *blushes* Thank you very much...but I´m not that good...(plus I´m German so I make lots and lots of Mistakes, for it isn´t my mother tongue...)

ellie: Thanks! I´ll try!

Cira99: Sorry for the long wait. But here it is, finally!

Myra the Dovahkiin: I really hope it is still that interesting after this looooonnnng time...But keep reading, I´ll try to update more and stop making breaks that often.

 _Well, now I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter and..._

 _...anyone REVIEW? *goes into hiding*_

 _~Little Waterboiler_


	7. A wonderful Morning

_Hi folks!_

 _Is this an update?! Yes, it is!_

 _So I wish you a merry Christmas and much fun with this chapter!_

 _Read, enjoy and Review!_

 _Still don't own RotG..._

 _Read you_

 _Little Waterboiler_

 ** _A wonderful morning_**

Soft morning light entered through the window, leaving the beds still half in darkness, enough for many people to slumber on. But many people were not energized eight-year olds who just yesterday found out their beloved older brother, who was supposed to be dead, was still very much alive. A delighted squeal made it past the girls lips when she found the coin under her pillow in the morning and her brother on the other side of the room fast asleep in his own bed. A wide grin made it´s way on the girls face when she mishivously tiptoed to the other bed and then quickly jumped on her brother, giving the poor amnesiac, who was not used such kind of awakening, almost a heart-attack. When the girl started laughing likea maniac and the teen finally managed to calm his racing heart, they both laughed loud and clear in unison, exactly like they did before the faithful day of ice-scating. Finally calming down after what felt like hours, leaving them both gasping for air with big smiles on their faces, they both went into the kitchen to get themselves breakfast.

Emily Overland, who later joined the breakfast, at first tried to ignore the fact that Emma had gotten herself and someone else plates, on which the girl placed bread, desperatly trying to convince herself that it was just one of her daughters phases to have an imagine friend. Suspicion started to form only when the bread on the other plate started to disappear as well. She stared at the empty chair and into the air where the bread disappeared to. Silence followed, only to be interupted by Emmas remark: "Yeah, yeah, I´ll ask her. Momma, Jack wants to know if he´s got something in his face that you´re staring at." Emmas mother blinked a few times, trying to process her daughters words while trying to find a reasonable explanation for the flying and disappearing bread. Then she started scolding the girl again: "Emma, how many times do I have to say that?! Your brother is gone and never coming back! He´s dead, gone! Accept it!" Her own words hurt her as much as they hurt Emma, upsetting the girl even more. She quickly snapped back: "Okay, I get it! You think I´m crazy, fine. Believe it or not, Mary sees Jack as well. So the only thing that´s to accept that you want him gone, fine!" The angry girl turned to the thin air, her expression darkening even more: "Oh, no, don´t you even dare to protect her, Jack! She wants us gone, fine, we´ll be gone! Let´s go!" The angry child stormed out of the kitchen and quickly slipped in her boots and coat, before storming out and slamming the door behind her shut. Amazingly after the girl was gone the door opened again, only to be closed behind whatver presence just left their house carefully. Emily Overland was a loving mother and when she stared at the closed front door she just wished her daughter would stop talking about her beloved deceased firstborn. Sighting she decided to put it to a rest but inside she wished she could just believe her daughter.

Marc Droversome was a bright boy. He first listened to all the facts before making himself an opinion. But first and foremost he was a good friend and he would never let his friends or his twinsister down. But when suddenly his friends friendship was strained by the strange accusion that Emma Overland finally lost it, he couldn´t help himself but wonder how exactly the Benetts came to that conclusion. And so he listened to Rosie and James´ upset accusions for they felt hurt, too, in the loss of Jack, and wondered how the hell Emma came to the strange conclusion that her brother was indeed still alive. Even worse was the added component that his own sister claimed that Jackson Overland was still alive. Hoping to save the friendship between all of them he allowed his sister and Rosie (who were still fighting with eachother) to drag him at this wonderful morning to the point were Mary wanted to meet Emma. The picture that greeted the boy was a really upset Emma discussioning an obviously important matter with thin air. He couldn´t help but feel a little creeped out, but decided to put his prejudge aside and listen to Emmas point of view, while trying to ignore the daggers the girl glared at Rosie. What a wonderful morning it was indeed.


End file.
